


The Official Hogwarts Guide and Coursebook,1991-1992 edition

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Course Guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/998490
Kudos: 1





	The Official Hogwarts Guide and Coursebook,1991-1992 edition

**Albus P.W.B.Dumbledore** (1881-present) is the current Headmaster of Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry,since the April 1968 retirement of Armando T.Dippet. He was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from 1918 to 1929 and (with the occasional interruption) Transfigurations teacher from 1939 to 1968. Since 1909 he has also been the head of the Noble and Masterly House of Dumbledore. His third cousin Jeremiah usually represents the family in the Wizengamot House of Lords,as he has done since 1979,the year Dumbledore assumed the position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Since 1984 he has also held the position of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. His interests include chamber music,tenpin bowling,American cooking,astronomy,and creative writing.

 **Minerva Isabelle McGonagall** (1924-present) is the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts since the 1956 retirement of Emmon Loxley. She is also since 1962 the head of Gryffindor House and the main Transfigurations teacher since 1959. She is one of the most renowned Transfigurations experts of our age. Married to Elphinstone Urquhart since 1972,she resides in Hogsmeade with him and their three hounds. Her interests include geology,Baroque music,and traditional Scots culture.


End file.
